


at the gates

by wrennette



Series: a thousand words [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan at the gates of his personal hell





	at the gates

at the gates, watercolour, 07 september 2019 [[deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/wrennette/art/at-the-gates-812562213)]

(crossposting on pillowfort, tumblr, and dreamwidth)


End file.
